List of top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters
This is a list as of June 22, 2017, of the top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters. In the sport of baseball, a home run is a hit in which the batter scores by circling all the bases and reaching home plate in one play, without benefit of a fielding error. This can be accomplished by hitting the ball out of play in fair territory (a conventional home run), or by an inside the park home run, where the batter circles the bases before the ball can be delivered to a fielder to tag him out. Barry Bonds holds the Major League Baseball career home run record with 762. He passed Hank Aaron, who is second with 755, on August 7, 2007. Third is Babe Ruth with 714. Alex Rodriguez (696), Willie Mays (660), Ken Griffey, Jr. (630), Jim Thome (612) and Sammy Sosa (609) are the only other players to have hit 600 or more. Bonds' total was limited by teams essentially refusing to sign him for the 2008 season. Ruth's total was limited by spending the early part of his career as a pitcher. Mays' total was limited by years in the Army during the Korean War. Several players, including Ted Williams and Hank Greenberg, lost a number of years serving in World War II. The current cutoff for the top Five Hundred is 152 career home runs. The most recent additions to the list were Ben Zobrist on June 11, 2017, Shin-Soo Choo on May 27, 2017, Paul Goldschmidt on May 22, 2017, Freddie Freeman on May 15, 2017, Todd Frazier on April 30, 2017, Chris Carter on April 23, 2017, Carlos Santana on September 20, 2016, Alex Gordon on September 18, 2016, Pedro Alvarez on August 19, 2016, Kendrys Morales on August 7, 2016, Kelly Johnson on August 1, 2016, Nick Markakis on July 8, 2016, Russell Martin on July 4, 2016, Mark Trumbo on June 4, 2016, Mike Trout on May 18, 2016, Melvin Upton on May 12, 2016, Colby Rasmus on April 24, 2016. Only 4 players with 400 home runs are active as of June 22, 2017. Albert Pujols of the Angels has 602 (11 in 2017), Miguel Cabrera of the Tigers has 453 (7 in 2017), Adrian Beltre of the Rangers has 447 (2 in 2017) and Carlos Beltran of the Astros has 431 (10 in 2017). List Listed are all Major League Baseball players with 152 or more home runs, the current cutoff for the top 500, including ties (whenever applicable). Players in bold face are active as of the 2016 Major League Baseball season (including free agents), with the number in parentheses designating the number of home runs they have hit during the 2016 Major League Baseball season. ''The stats are updated as of June 22, 2017. '' Next Players to watch As of June 22, 2017, several active players are within 22 home runs of entering the top 500, now with a cutoff of 152 career homers: * Anthony Rizzo (151) - 17 in 2017, 32 in 2016 * Josh Donaldson (149) - 8 in 2017, 37 in 2016 * Brandon Moss (147) - 9 in 2017, 28 in 2016 * Yoenis Cespedes (145) - 8 in 2017, 31 in 2016 * Bryce Harper (139) - 18 in 2017 * Ian Desmond (137) - 5 in 2017, 22 in 2016 * Dustin Pedroia (135) - 2 in 2017, 15 in 2016 * Joe Mauer (134) - 4 in 2017, 11 in 2016 * Kyle Seager (133) - 7 in 2017 * Jose Reyes (132) - 6 in 2017 * Asdrubal Cabrera (131) - 6 in 2017 See also related lists *Baseball statistics Home runs *List of lifetime home run leaders through history *List of Major League Baseball home run champions *500 home run club *List of Major League Baseball players with 3,000 hits and 500 home runs *List of Major League Baseball players with 3,000 hits and 300 home runs Other hitting *MLB players with 2,000 hits *List of Major League Baseball players with 4,000 Total bases *MLB players with 400 doubles *MLB players with 100 triples *MLB players with 1,000 runs *MLB players with 1,000 RBI *MLB players with 300 stolen bases *List of Top 100 MLB leaders in base on balls (walks) *List of Major League Baseball players with a .325 batting average *List of Major League Baseball players with a .400 on-base percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .500 slugging percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .900 on-base plus slugging *Top 15, and List of active Major League Baseball batters in the Top 50 in strikeouts Pitching *List of Major League Baseball leaders in career wins *300 win club *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games finished *3000 strikeout club *Top 100 Major League Baseball strikeout pitchers *List of 300-save club and Blown saves *List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games started References *First page of official MLB career home run list (links to subsequent pages at bottom of list) *Active Leaders & Records for Home Runs |} Category:Records Home run Category:Terminology Category:Statistics Category:Rules Category:Home run lists